Forum:More on LEGO Wikianswers
Hello everyone. I've re-bounded from my loss with article comments (:(), and have been plotting other things. We have a great resource, LEGO Wikianswers at our disposal. LEGO Wikianswers allows users with questions about LEGO to find answers, especially for things that we don't have information on. From there, we can actually find out some of the info that needs to be expanded on here. The only issue is getting those people to LEGO Wikianswers. For this, I have a couple of ideas: #First off, I've added an "Ask a question" tab to every mainspace page. This has already increased activity on Wikianswers, but it still isn't very active. Oh, please do tell me what you think of the tab, by the way. #The new skin gives us some flexibility because of the large amount of unused space on one side. We could use this to our advantage, and through CSS and html design a Wikianswers widget; not an ugly one like what was here, but a completely LEGO-ified one. This forum is for implementing these ideas, but also for criticizing them and adding new ideas. I look forward to hearing some of yours. 01:11, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Discussion ^ 01:11, October 1, 2010 (UTC) *'Oppose everything' Not really :P Well, the "Ask a question" tab sounds ok to me (but it must be a Monaco thing so I can't see it), and I wouldn't be opposed to having something on the new skin (it's full of ads anyway, why not have an ad that might actually be half useful?). Sorry, I don't really have any other ideas about advertising it though. Umm, this is kind of off topic, but I've noticed you've added a thing to the sitenotice about Wikianswers too. Do you have any idea on how to merge the three lines in the sitenotice into two, becuase we haven't been in the spotlight for ages (well I haven't seen us there at least), and I'm guessing this is due to having a sitenotice longer than two lines. 01:27, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :Removed, although actually that's because Wikia is using the spotlights almost entirely for advertising their stuff :( 01:35, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Actually, I like the ask a question tab. :D 11:49, October 6, 2010 (UTC) * Is there a way to change the question on the main page to be a random unanswered question? The two we have are getting a bit old, and they just link to the main page anyway. 00:11, November 6, 2010 (UTC) **Don't think so :/ 00:20, November 6, 2010 (UTC) * I've taken this from Brickpost and modified it a bit, do you think it would be an improvement on what we have? Category:Main Page templates where the question is the latest asked on the wiki? However, the two problems I have are the * on the left which I don't know how to remove, and I don't know how to add a ? at the end of the question without it going to a new line due to the tags 08:38, November 10, 2010 (UTC) :Well, that should be fine. 13:58, November 10, 2010 (UTC)